Dancing Furby (Game)
Dancing Furby is a Japan-only video game published by Tomy Entertainment which was released in 1999 for the Nintendo Game Boy Color. It is currently the only console Furby title, as two other games have been for PC including Furby: Big Fun In Furbyland and Furby Babies Nursery School). Only one Furby game had been released for cellphones (Furby Island). The game features a Furbish to Japanese dictionary, numerous mini-games, and a song creator/virtual piano. The game is very unique because it can communicate with Furby's. Gameplay Main gameplay is similar to that of rhythm games such as Dance Dance Revolution. Buttons pass a red line and the goal is to hit the corresponding button when it is in the middle of the red line. If the note is hit perfectly, the word "Noo-Loo" is displayed. If the note is hit just before or after it reaches the black line, the word "E-Day" is displayed. If the note is hit too early or late, the word "Boo" is displayed. When a note gets a "Boo" rating, the colored meter on the side of the screen goes lower. If the song is finished with the meter at red or yellow, the game is over. If the song is finished with the meter at green, you advance to the next song. In between levels, You can play mini-games. They include: Hide and Seek, Furby Slots, Memory, and Furbish to Japanese Translation/Definitions. Interaction With Furby When a song is completed, the cartridge preforms a check to see if the game is being played on a Game Boy Color. If it is, the game displays a screen showing a Game Boy Color sending an infrared signal to a Furby. If you point the Game Boy Color's infrared port at any Adult Furby and press A while on this screen, it will fart if the game was beaten on easy, play hide and seek or yawn if the song was beaten on medium, and dance if it was beaten on hard. If you point It at a Furby baby and press A, it reacts the same way. However, instead of dancing if the song was beaten on hard, Furby baby will say "You Rock! Rock Again!". If you point it at a Shelby and press A, it also reacts the same way, but instead of dancing, Shelby would say "Furby, you boogied!". Other Features The game also includes Free Play, Song Creator, Mini Game Select, and Multiplayer modes. In Free Play mode, you choose from 13 different Furby's (only four are unlocked at the beginning). In order to unlock all Furby's, you must beat the game on hard mode. In order to unlock the Year 2000 Furby and the spaceship dance area, you must beat the game on hard, filling the meter on the side fully on every song. In Song Creator mode, you make your own song to play. You start by choosing background music for your song, then you pick the pitch of the note, which button it represents, and where you want it to be in the song. Eventually, your song will be finished. Once it is done, you can have the computer play it, play it by yourself, or save it. Only two songs can be saved at a time. In Mini Game Select mode, you can replay any minigames you have beaten, or read the Furbish to Japanese dictionary. In Multiplayer mode, you can co-operate on a song, trade custom made songs or give a custom song to a friend. List Of Songs and Furby's Playable Furby's in the game include the following: Witches Cat Furby, Wolf Furby, Snowball Furby, Giraffe Furby, Church Mouse Furby, Leopard Furby, Dalmatian Furby, Tiger Furby, Owl Furby, Zebra Furby, Skunk Furby, Year 2000 Furby, Graduation Furby (only appears in credits) and Bear Furby. Known songs include: London Bridge, Twinkle Twinkle Little Star, Asian Mind, Eu-Long Tea, A Stroll In The Clouds,'' Fur Elise'', Jingle Bells,'' Ride and Deen'', Tokiokid's, Early Time Song, Rap!, Spring Has Come, and one unknown song. Gallery A1425 adbf0dcc-b536-4731-bf22-86dc2e16db5e grande.jpg Videos File:【CM】ダンシングファービー【2000年】|Dancing Furby's Commercial Dancing Furby Ride and Deen-0|Gameplay Of The Song "Ride and Deen" Dancing Furby Twinkle Twinkle Little Star|Gameplay Of The Song "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" Category:Video Games Category:Furby 1998 Category:Furby Category:Tiger Electronics Category:Tiger Category:Games Category:Furby Games Category:Hasbro Category:Furby Merchandise Category:1998 Furby Merchandise Category:Tomy Category:Japan exclusive